villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadshot (DC Extended Universe)
Floyd Lawton, known under the alias Deadshot, is an anti-hero protagonist of the 2016 Warner Bros film Suicide Squad. He is an expert marksman rumored to never miss a shot and a member of the titular Suicide Squad. He is played by Will Smith (as his first role as a villain in his acting career). Suicide Squad (2016) Before imprisonment Deadshot was married to a woman and had a daughter, Zoe. Although his wife eventually left him, Floyd still cared deeply about his daughter. At one point, Deadshot was hired by a man called Angelo to assassinate a man about to testify against him. After getting in position, Deadshot found that Angelo had not paid the price in advance and called him. Although Angelo claimed that the money would be transfered after the job was done, he was forced to pay as Deadshot was about to let the rat enter the courthouse. After the 'accounting error' was fixed, Deadshot demanded that Angelo doubled the price for 'being a dickhead'. Although furious, Angelo was forced to comply and after another million dollars had been transfered to his bank account, Deadshot killed the target easily. While police officers stormed the roof, Deadshot lowered himself off the side of the building with a rope. Floyd was only able to see his daughter occasionally. At one of these occasions, he and her went christmas shopping at a mall. There, Floyd tried to convince Zoe to live with him as her mother was an alcoholic and did not take care of her daughter. However, Zoe told him that she could not live with him as he killed people for a living. Although he tried to convince her that this was a lie, Zoe did not believe him, instead claiming that it was okay. While going home, the two were confronted by Batman who had been tipped off by Amanda Waller. Batman ordered Deadshot to stand down as he did not want to hurt him in front of his daughter. However, Lawton drew his gun and was beaten up by Batman. Although Deadshot managed to get back up and aim his gun at Batman, Zoe went between the two and prevented her father from shooting Batman, begging him to stand down. Unable to shoot his own daughter, Deadshot dropped the gun. After hugging his daughter goodbye, Deadshot was arrested by arriving GCPD officers. Belle Reve Although imprisoned, Lawton keeps excercising. After being insulted by one of the guards, Lawton promises the man that one day he will get out and get revenge. The man smugly smiles, stating that insulting a Belle Reve staff member is against the rules. Floyd is then dragged outside his cell by other prison guards and beaten up with a baton. After Amanda Waller has pushed through her Task Force X program, she visits Belle Reve where she wants to see a demonstration of Deadshot's skills. Providing Deadshot with a small arsenal of different firearms, Waller watches as Deadshot uses each weapon masterfully, shooting each of the target dummys right between the eyes. Deadshot also uses one of the guns to intimidate the guard who beat him up earlier. After displaying his powers, Deadshot tries to use the situation to his advantage, demanding that the state pays for Zoe's entire education in order for him to working with them. When Enchantress and Incubus attack Midway City, the Task Force is called into action. Each member is implanted with a nanite explosive to ensure that Waller maintains control about them. Near Midway City, the team lands to equip themselves and during that time, Deadshot clashes with Rick Flagg, the leader of their group. Deadshot also gives the Task Force their nickname when he asks Amanda Waller whether their group is a kind of suicide squad. Midway City When the squad is flown into the city, they see the chaos Enchantress has caused. Although Flagg tells them that it is merely a terrorist attack, Deadshot immediately realises that he's lying and calls him out, creating further tension between the two of them. Deadshot calls out Flagg once more after he detonated Slipknot's bomb. He then talks to Harley Quinn, revealing that he plans to kill Flagg, Katana and the black ops team accompanying them and asks if Harley is in. He is also aware that someone is coming for Harley to save her and asks whether they can count on her friends. Harley says that Deadshot is her friend now too but does not give an answer to his question. Eventually, they stumble upon hostiles and the soldiers and Flagg head on. As their backs are turned to the squad, Deadshot has the oppurtunity to kill them but hesitates. He sees that the enemies are not human and decides to aid the soldiers in battle instead. When Flagg is grabbed by the beasts and dragged away, Deadshot convinces Harley to save him, knowing that Flagg's death would mean their death as well. The team moves on through the abandoned city. When they arrive at the building where they are supposed to extract their target, Deadshot moves in against the plans of Flagg. The squad is forced to follow. Inside, the group is attacked by more of the hostiles. The hostiles once more attempt to kidnap Flagg and Deadshot rounds up the squad to protect him. When the odds are overwhelmingly against them, Deadshot deliberately provokes El Diablo into unleashing his powers, apologizing after El Diablo has burnt the entire level and the enemies inside it. Eventually, the Squad arrives at their target location and Flagg enters the room to meet Waller and the rest of her team, who had remained in Midway City to study Enchantress. Deadshot follows him inside the room to see that the one they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. The group heads towards the roof where they find their extract helicopter highjacked by the Joker and his men, who have come to Midway City to save Harley. The helicopter fires at the squad, allowing Harley to run towards the edge, jump off the roof and grab a rope hanging from the helicopter. As Joker has kidnapped one of the scientists responsible for the nanites, Waller is unable to blow up Harley as her nanite bomb is disarmed. Instead, Waller turns to Deadshot, ordering him to shoot Quinn. When he refuses as Harley did nothing to him, she reminds him that he is a hired assassin and that she is hiring him right now, offering his freedom and a future for his daughter. However, Deadshot deliverately misses. Waller then orders the helicopter to be shot down by a missile. After the helicopter is destroyed, Waller coldly announces the deaths of Joker and Harley to the squad. Another helicopter then picks up Waller while the squad remains behind to wait for another. During her flight out of Midway City, Waller's helicopter is attacked by Incubus and crashes into the city. Although Flagg wants the group to save Waller, Deadshot refuses, demanding that Flagg tells him everything. After being told the truth about Enchantress and Incubus, the group heads into a nearby bar. Even Katana follows him and Flagg is left outside. Inside the bar, Deadshot reminds the group that they almost pulled it off but despite everything, will be the ones blamed for the desastrous outcome of the mission. Later, Flagg enters the bar as well, claiming that he needs to take down the witch. However, he breaks his wrist device allowing him to blow up the nanites. He also hands Deadshot letters from his daughter, revealing that his daughter wrote him letters everyday but that he witheld them. Deadshot is furious but joins Flagg, claiming that he will bring him to the enchantress, carry him even. He claims that they will end the enchantress so that his daughter will know that her father is not a piece of shit. They head to the Enchantress' lair but Enchantress bewitches them all, causing them to see what they desire. Deadshot is brought back into the alley where Batman took him down but this time, he is able to shoot and kill Batman. With help from El Diablo, Deadshot is able to overcome the vision and the group battles the Enchantress. With combined forces, they are able to destroy her. Killer Croc hurls a bag of explosives at her weapon and, despite the Enchantress trying to stop Deadshot from pulling the trigger by creating visions of the daughter, Deadshot pulls the trigger, pulverising the weapon. Although they are briefly able to rejoice in their victory, Waller emerges alive and, with the nanite bombs as pressure, forces all members of the squad back to Belle Reve. However, Deadshot is allowed to spend time with his daughter as a reward. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassin Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:True Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain